Debnas
Debnas is a male human NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Debnas is one of "The Piper's" orphans. After "The Piper" was killed he was captured by the Fate Fighters and subsequently taken by the guard and sent to an orphanage. He fled the orphanage to go to the Underdens to become a pit fighter and make his fortune, but was instead merely enslaved by Tamin. He was later rescued by Wu Xen, who convinced him to gather “The Piper’s” other charges and go with him to Stonewatch Abbey. Background Debnas is an orphan who lived in Waymere and was taken in by "The Piper" who required him to help steal for him. "The Piper's" preferred method was to have all the children he'd taken in rush a victim and overwhelm them taking everything they could get their hands on. Often "The Piper" would use a blowgun to poison the victim first. Death of the Piper On the 31st of Gatekeeper, 465, "The Piper" attempted to rob the Royal Explorers, and was promptly killed by Noel Gorehammer. Though the children all attempted to flee, Debnas was caught and interrogated. He explained his life and those of his siblings with “The Piper.” One of the Royal Explorers, Wu Xen, offered to arrange for more honorable and less dangerous professions and convinced Debnas to bring the offer to his siblings and meet him in The Crown Inn. Debnas stated he would do so and he was released. Arrested Debnas spoke with his siblings and they agreed to give it a shot as they had no idea what to do without “The Piper.” Debnas traveled to The Crown Inn but was told by the innkeeper, Crispen Walters, that Wu was not present and he called the town guard on Debnas. Debnas was detained and ultimately taken to an orphanage in run by Marbaline. Debnas was angry and hotheaded and did not stay long in the orphanage. He got into a fight with a half-elven boy named Glaskin and left, stating he would go to the Underdens to make his fortune. In the Underdens Debnas found the Underdens easily enough, but was quickly enslaved by Tamin, who ran the fighting pits. Tamin was emotionally and physically abusive, often berating and striking Debnas while forcing him to perform manual labor and denying him food. Debnas had made a grievous error and now had no way out. After a few utterly miserable days a strange man approached Tamin and asked to speak with Debnas. Tamin called the boy over, warning that if he took too long he’d not eat that night. The strange man asked Debnas if he wished to remain in the Underdens and he immediately stated he wanted to leave and never should have come. The man purchased Debnas from Tamin and left immediately with the boy, bringing him back above ground in the city. The man then revealed himself to be Wu Xen, who had disguised himself with a magical glamour. Wu apologized for missing their meeting and the resulting unfortunate chain of events. He reiterated his offer to take him and his siblings to safety if they would meet him outside the gates at next sunup. Debnas was reluctant to trust Wu, but he seemed convincing and he had no other choice so he agreed. At Stonewatch Abbey As requested, Debnas gathered his siblings and met Wu outside the city gates that morning. He then escorted them to Stonewatch Abbey. Debnas and the orphans were soon doing well and performing odd jobs around the abbey, with many shadowing the tradesmen there to learn a trade. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs